


Slurping Noodles and Bending Water (NSFW)

by SXYPigeon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXYPigeon/pseuds/SXYPigeon
Summary: Korra and Asami finally get some alone time as their vacation comes to an end.  Be prepared for lots teasing, flirting, and smut.





	Slurping Noodles and Bending Water (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a NSFW version of a chapter from Book 5 Absolution, but is not required reading to enjoy.

Life has a strange way of working out.  Take for instance the avatar’s current situation - trekking through a seemingly endless field of violet flowers, hand-in-hand with a woman she’d almost thought she’d lost her chance with.   **  
**

Destiny didn’t bring her to Republic City four years ago, a rebellion and needing a master did.  What she found there was a family she didn’t know she needed - siblings in the airbending kids, a caring aunt and uncle in their parents, best friends and teammates in Mako and Bolin, and a romantic rival in a woman she couldn’t hate, despite her best efforts.

“It’ll be strange going back after being here,” Asami muttered quietly as they stopped and eyed the portal wistfully.

Fate didn’t reopen the spirit portals, lies and a conscious decision did.  Painful lessons about trust and loyalty opened the avatar’s eyes to the reality of her own power and how much she still had to learn.

“Yeah, but we can always come back for a visit.  I’d be more than willing to act as your spirit world tour guide again,” Korra said with a grin as she squeezed her hand.

Luck didn’t bring back the Air Nation or stop the Red Lotus, she and her family did.  Words and promises became tangible as lives were lost and hers was saved.  In those long days and nights after, the few memories she had beyond the ceaseless pain involved the charming woman beside her.  Always with a smile, always ready to help, always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

“I may have to take you up on that.”

Kuvira was not an overnight phenomenon, but an illness allowed to spread to almost terminal conditions.  The world treated the dictator like Korra dealt with her own mental illness - ignoring it and hoping it would sort itself out.  

“Come on - the night’s not over yet,” Korra reminded her with a smirk.

One person, no matter how powerful or skilled, is nothing without allies Korra and Kuvira learned.  It had taken the avatar from her lowest to her strongest - for the Great Uniter, the opposite.

“How could I forget?”  Asami pulled the shorter woman into her arms.  “It’s all you’ve been thinking about this whole trip hasn’t it?”

Korra feigned a bit of outrage.  “Not true!  I only thought about it when I saw you in your swimsuit … and when we hiked up to that ridge and the light made everything glow orange and red.”  She whispered on her lips, “I didn’t think it was possible for you to look more beautiful than you always do, but you proved me wrong.”  They kissed.  “And when I held you every night … yeah, I  _guess_  I thought about it then, too.”

“So only about half of our trip?”

“Pretty much.”

Funny how the girl she’d once felt so intimidated by, ended up being the person she fell for.  She’d spent the night after the battle comforting the mourning woman, finally able to repay some of the kindness she’d been shown years ago.  

“You know, I remember just over a week ago you were stumbling over your words trying to flirt,” Asami laughed.  “You’ve come a long way.”

Waking up the morning after curled around her, trying to protect her from the outside world, had felt so right, kissing her seemed like such a natural thing to do.

“Hearing one of the most brilliant and empathetic women in the world say she loves you is one heck of a confidence booster,” Korra said with a smirk.

The engineer groaned and pulled away.  “Korra, we need to leave now.”

“In a hurry?”

“Yes.”

Happiness doesn’t just happen, it’s a choice.  And while a person may be the sum of their past, their future is not dictated by it.  It had taken three years to learn it, but Korra was finally ready to move forward and hope for more than just getting through the next day.

“Hey, hold on a second,” Korra said seriously as they stepped into the portal.

Asami stopped and let herself be pulled back into her arms.  “Yes?”

“I love you,” she stated simply.

“Now you’re stalling on purpose,” she chuckled.

“I  _do_  love you.”

“And I love  _you_ ,” Asami said before pulling her in close and kissing her thoroughly.  “Take me home, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  

Home, for the night anyway, was the penthouse apartment of the temporarily stabilized Future Industry Tower.  Too much structural damage and too many vines had made it impractical to try to make the major repairs needed to continue using the building.  After a week of crews moving everything to their south warehouse, the only thing left untouched was Asami’s apartment.  They’d get one night together before everything was moved to the estate.  

“That’s quite the temperature change,” Asami said as she shivered in the frosty evening air of Republic City.

“Winter is coming,” Korra said as she put an arm around her.

“It’s a good thing I have you to keep me warm.”

“I can do  _so_  much more than that.”

“… We need to be in my apartment now.”

Korra laughed as her girlfriend led with a brisk pace.  “Hey, it was  _your_  idea to go to the spirit world first.”

“And I don’t regret it, but now all I can think about is getting you alone.”

“We’re alone now,” she pointed out as they vaulted over vines.

“Sweetie, you’re not helping.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you wanted any,” she quipped before bending a ball of air and hopping on top of it.  “Do me a favor and jump!”

“Why-”  Asami turned to see Korra scootering towards her.  “That’s not what I-”  She jumped and felt the avatar airbend her into her arms.  “ _Korra!_ ”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help!” she shouted as they sped along the vines.  Her smile felt too big for her face as she felt the engineer bury her laughter into her shoulder.

“A little warning next time-”

“I did!” Korra said as she set her down at the top of the crater.  “I had complete faith that you’d jump in time.”

“Are you just going to keep talking or are you going to follow?” Asami asked over her shoulder as she strode toward the tower.

“I can multitask,” she laughed as she jogged to catch up.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so worked up.”

Asami stopped dead and caught Korra before she crashed into her.  “The night after the Empire tried to send troops to reclaim their mechs.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” she admitted, “but this is … happier?  No one’s almost died and a city block didn’t get destroyed.”

“All of your teasing and flirting,” Asami muttered quietly with a small, but dangerous smile as she poked her in the sternum, “is going to come back to bite you  _very_  soon, Miss Avatar.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s more of a promise at this point,” she said as she started for the tower again.

Unlocking the employee entrance took a moment, the trip down to the utility room to start the backup generator, a little longer.  Korra followed obediently, finally beginning to feel the full extent of the tension that had gripped her girlfriend.  They were nearly to her apartment … where they would be alone … and finally able to-

The elevator dinged as Asami pulled Korra into the lift and immediately pounded the button for her floor.  Silence stretched heavily between them as they began to ascend … until Asami’s pack hit the floor with a muffled thud.

“Um-” Korra muttered as the engineer began to push the straps of her bag off her shoulders until it joined the other on the ground.  “O-okay,” she grinned nervously as slender fingers on her shoulders pushed her backwards against the wall before moving to cup her face.  She only had a moment to appreciate the unadulterated desire in Asami’s eyes before she brought their lips together.

What started gentle, changed to bruising by the next floor chime.  Desperate hands groped for firmer contact as Asami’s thigh slipped between Korra’s.  They both quickly lost track of the floors passing by.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Asami rasped into her ear.  “No more teasing?”  Her lips skimmed her cheek as she sought out the avatar’s again.

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Korra groaned between kisses.  “Just trying to indulge you a bit.”  She palmed the engineer’s backside roughly as she began to set a tempo with her hips.

Asami’s low groan reverberated through their kiss.  “How considerate.”

Their confined world lurched gently as the lift finally came to a stop with one last chipper chime.

“Grab your bag,” Asami ordered as she pushed off of Korra, leaving the younger woman stunned by the sudden lost of contact.  “Are you coming?” she asked a little impatiently.

Korra blinked and shook her head.  “No, but I’m breathing fast.”

“What are you-”  She stared at her in disbelief before laughter bubbled up as the dirty pun sank in.  “You did  _not_  come up with that,” Asami chuckled.

“No,” she admitted.  “I heard it in a bar south of Omashu.”  She shouldered her bag and followed her girlfriend to the apartment door.  “So what’s the plan for tonight?  I take it we won’t be utilizing the elevator-”

“If you keep being a smartass, you might be,” Asami threatened lightly.

“I would never dream of leaving you wound up like this.”  She stepped behind her as Asami fumbled with her keys.  “I know you have the whole night planned,” she whispered into her neck.  “I’ll try to behave.”

The thump of the deadbolt retracting was the only warning before Asami practically knocked the door down.  She pulled Korra in after her into her arms.  “Shower and food first.  Fair warning: the water is going to be quite cold since the water heater hasn’t been powered.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Korra said with an eyeroll.  “I could probably give you a hot shower if you’d like.”

“I think I could use a cold one right about now,” Asami laughed.  “The guest bathroom is down the hall on the left - towels are in the closet.”  She pecked her on the lips.  “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do.”  Korra watched the engineer saunter to her bedroom dreamily.  “Okay - focus, Korra,” she muttered to herself before striding down the hall.

Three years without intimacy had left the avatar more than a little flat-footed when their relationship embarked, thankfully Asami’s patience and understanding had preventing it from falling apart before it began.  Awkward attempts at flirting were met with genuine affection until Korra’s confidence grew and she quickly learned how easy it was to distract and fluster her girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later, Korra was thoroughly scrubbed and carefully shaven waiting in the kitchen for Asami.  Nervousness started to eat away at her as she heated water for their Flameo Instant Noodles.  “You can do this - just breathe.”

“Breathing  _is_  important,” a voice whispered.

Korra turned in surprise to see the engineer smiling sweetly.  “Hi,” she said hesitantly.

Asami walked barefoot up to the avatar and pulled her into her arms.  “Hi… You know, it’s okay to be nervous.  I am.”

“I know, but I just wish I could dial it back a bit,” she admitted as she ran her hands over the arms of the engineer’s silk robe.

“I might be able to help with that,” Asami chuckled as she pulled her in for a kiss. 

It was so easy to lose herself whenever they came together.  The silk was definitely a nice addition - the feeling of her fingers gliding effortlessly over her shoulders down to the small of her back and-

_Phweeeeeeeeee!_

They pulled apart and stared at the whistling kettle.  “You said something about food?” Korra said sheepishly.

“That I did,” she admitted.  

Cups of noodles and tea in hand, they migrated to the expansive sitting room.  What started out as an innocent attempt to make Asami laugh by loudly slurping her meal, quickly devolved into a competition.  

“ _Ahh_ , I think I got broth up my nose!” Asami groaned after her last attempt.

“That was  _epic!_ ” Korra laughed.  “It echoed!”

“You are such a dork,” she chuckled.

“And you aren’t?”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

Korra shook her head.  “You’re not a dork.  You’re a nerd - an adorable, ridiculously smart nerd.”

“You say the  _sweetest_  things.”  They finished their meals shooting each other shy smiles and giggling.  A comfortable silence fell as they sat together, neither quite willing to break the mood.  

“When was the last time you did something like that?” Korra asked as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

Asami frowned as she thought, “I don’t know.  Never?  Even playing with Rohan, I don’t think I’ve ever done anything that silly.”

“It felt good, right?”

“Yeah … up until the broth up the nose part.”

“Aside from that.  Watching you laugh like that - you looked so carefree.  You look so … pretty,” she ended with a blush.

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.  Instead she turned to her, prodded her to face her, and kissed her.  After a little more oral encouragement, she pulled her forward as the engineer fell back along the length of the sofa.  A very familiar feeling of warmth engulfed her as Korra settled on top of her.

Shifting and groping quickly left the avatar’s pajama pants around her thighs and Asami’s robe untied exposing her night dress.  “We should move this to the bedroom,” the engineer moaned breathlessly.

It took a moment for Korra to grasp what she said.  “Yeah, right - that would be good.”  She quickly pushed herself off her and the sofa, almost stumbling on her pants.

“You won’t be needing those,” Asami cooed wickedly when the avatar made to pull them up.

Korra froze and stared at her blankly.  “Okay,” she muttered nervously before let them fall to her ankles.  She was a bundle of nerves as the engineer slowly sat up and stood, all the while drinking in the avatar’s body.  “S-see something you like?”

Asami didn’t answer, but took her hand and led the way with a small smile.  

Korra felt her anxiety abate a bit as her girlfriend turned when they entered the dimly lit room and brought their hands to her lips.  “We don’t have to-”

“I want to!”  She felt herself cringe almost painfully at her earnestness.  “I just need to get over my nerves,” she explained quietly.

“I’ll see what I can do about those nerves.  Why don’t you take a seat?” Asami in a low voice.

Korra stared at the bed hesitantly.  “If it’s okay with you, I was kind of hoping to … um, work on you.”

Asami paused as she removed her robe.  “Oh?”

“If it’s okay.  I-I know you have this whole thing planned out, but-”  She was cut off be a pair of lips.

“I was looking forward to listening to you moan, but I guess I can wait a bit,” she muttered against her lips.  She let her robe fall to the floor and walked slowly to the bed.  “Coming?”

“Yes,” she said with a grin.  She quickly caught up to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.  More to help with her nervousness than anything, Korra straddled her hips and sought out her lips.  When she felt Asami’s hands wander down the back of her underwear, she knew she had to move things forward.  “Hey, you first, remember?”

Asami sighed dramatically and laughed, “Fine, where do you want me?”

“Just lay back.”  Korra watched in fascination at the way the night dress clung every curve as the older woman moved.  The crimson silk hid just enough of her torso to draw the avatar in, begging her to explore the firm plains of her stomach and the delectable curves of her breasts.  “You are so beautiful,” she muttered in awe.

Even in the minimal lighting from the two candles by the bed, Korra could tell Asami’s blush nearly matched her pajamas.  “Thank you,” she said quietly.  “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

“Not like you,” she said as her hand slipped under the bottom of her night dress at her hip.  “I look at you and wonder what I did to deserve you.”  She let her fingertips skim over her stomach, smiling when she felt the muscles contract at her touch.  “Whatever the reason, I plan on making the most of it.”  

“ _Spirits_ ,” Asami groaned as Korra finally reached her breast.  “If you’re planning on … getting me off on compliments alone then I’d have to say- _ahh!_  … you’re doing a pretty good job.”

“Good,” she whispered before leaning over her and taking her other silk covered nipple between her lips.  She heard the other woman’s breath catch as she arched into the avatar’s hand and mouth.  

“Y-you can take the night dress off, you know?” she whimpered as she threaded her fingers through the avatar’s hair.  

Korra grinned, “Is that a request?”

“Maybe?”

She leaned back, but stopped Asami as she tried to remove the pajamas herself.  “ _No_ , I wanna do it.”

An impatient sigh escaped the engineer.  “Fine.”

“If you do it, you’ll just yank it off as fast as you can,” she whispered as she pushed the silk up just under her breasts.  “This way-”  She continued moving it slowly past her nipples.  “-I can appreciate every inch of you.”

“I thought this was for me,” Asami chuckled she moved to let it slip past her shoulder blades.

“I can’t have fun, too?”

“Sure, but now you’re stalling again.”

“Right.  Okay, I can fix that,” she said hastily as she tossed the night dress behind her.  Her lips found the engineer’s warm skin again, teasing the opposite breast while her free hand slowly followed the lines of toned muscle down Asami’s torso.  A soft sigh filled the room as her fingers skimmed the top her lace and silk panties.  “You must really like silk,” she muttered, moving down her body.

“It feels … beyond smooth.”  Her hips jerked as Korra finally trailed her fingers down her front.  She took a steadying breath.  “And it looks fantastic.”

“On you, yes.”  Moving slowly, she slipped her hand under the lace, exploring the trimmed hair down the crease of her folds.

“I’d … wager you’d … look just as good.”  Her breaths came deeper and faster as a pair of fingers ran along either side of her clit.  “You’d look …  _fucking_  amazing.”

Korra chose to brush off the compliment with a nervous chuckle.  “Would you like me to take these off?” she asked lightly snapping at the waist of her underwear.

“Please.”

Finally completely exposed, the avatar took a moment to admire her girlfriend.  

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”

Asami propped herself up on her elbows, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” she said quickly.  “I …  _wow_.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she laughed.  “You’d better believe it.  Now, please, continue where you left off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Fingers gently rubbing between her folds, she watched her girlfriend’s eye close and her lips part.  She ventured on, following the wetness to its source.  The soft groan and her legs parting further were enough encouragement to massage her opening before tentatively slipping a digit in.

“More, please,” Asami moaned in frustration.  “I don’t care … what you do to me … just  _please_  do more.”

“Oka- Wait, really?”

“ _Korra_.”

“I have a serious question: Have you ever been with a waterbender before?”

Asami opened her eyes and stared at the avatar in disbelief.  “You are literally inside me.  Why do you need to know who I’ve been-”

“No, that’s not what I wanted to know!” Korra tried to explain.  “Just yes or no.”

“ _No_.”

“Okay,” she muttered to herself.  “Waterbending can be used for more than just healing and fighting.”

“I gathered that much,” Asami sighed as Korra added a second finger.  

“Would you like to know what else it can be used for?”

“If it will make you stop with the questions, then  _sure_.”

She took a breath and, using the hand that had been massaging her girlfriend’s breast, pulled enough water out of the air to cover her fingers.  “This might feel a little cold.”  The rhythm slowed for a moment as Korra bent the water around the fingers of her other hand into the engineer.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Asami whimpered as her back arched and her toes curled.  “What are you doing to me?”

“I can stop-”

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” she moaned.  She inhaled shakily and ran a hand through her hair.  “That’s … I haven’t …”  She gave up and laughed.  

“So you like it?” Korra asked as she bent a bit of water onto the fingertips of her other hand and slipped between her folds again.

“ _Damn it_.  Yes, just please don’t stop.”

“There’s more I could do if you’re interested.”

Asami opened her eyes briefly in confusion before shutting them tightly and arching off the bed again.  “ _More?_ ” she groaned when she relaxed marginally back onto the bed.

“If you want.”

The leisurely pace Korra set continued as Asami bit her lip trying to focus enough to think.  “Go for it,” she finally laughed.

A smirk plastered her face as she began bending firm, but slow ripples through the liquid sliding in and out of the engineer.

“ _Ahh … Spirits_ , how do you know how to-”  She stopped short and groaned as she gripped the sheets beneath her.  “ _Oh_ ,” she laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Korra muttered, feeling her face warm.  

“You’re doing what- _Fuck_ ,” she moaned as Korra sped up the ripples and her tempo.  “What works for you!” she almost shouted as her body clenched around the water encased fingers.  “You’ve been practicing on- _Ahh!_ ”

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Korra said innocently as she focused the ripples on Asami’s entrance.

“That’s  _so_  fucking good,” she groaned in a low voice.  Her attempts at keeping her hips still were abandoned and instead met each thrust of the avatar’s fingers.  “You doing this … to yourself …  _Spirits_ , THERE!”  She released her grip on the sheets and guided Korra’s other hand back to the right spot on her clit.  “ _Fuuuck!_  That’s-”  Her head tilted back as she arched.  “ _Ahh-_   Just a bit faster …”

Korra watched, completely enthralled as the engineer began to quickly lose herself.  Coherent words stopped as Asami’s gasping breaths increased and her hips lost their rhythm and began to jerk erratically.  A choked profanity and then her body froze as Korra continued, only slowing when Asami finally collapsed back onto the bed.  “Are you okay?” she asked with a grin as she finally withdrew her fingers and the water around them.

Asami chuckled sheepishly and threw an arm over her eyes.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been so  _thoroughly_  fucked in my life.”

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Korra laughed, vaporizing the liquid leaving the smell of sex heavy in the air.

“Come here,” she said quietly as she pulled the avatar into her arms.  The kiss was lazy and deep as Asami came down from her high.  “You set the bar pretty high.”

“I didn’t mean to,” she said nervously.

“Challenge accepted.”  Asami pulled her in for one last kiss before flipping Korra onto her back and climbing on top of her.  “I do take requests though.”

“I-I’ll keep that in mind,” the avatar stammered.

“Just breathe, sweetie,” she muttered before distracting her by bring their lips together.  “All you need to do is relax and feel,” she whispered into Korra’s ear before pulling her hair into a messy bun.

Asami stuck to what they’d been doing for the last week to calm her nervous girlfriend - a heavy bit of making out with plenty of groping, except, now that they had more privacy than the literally paper-thin walls of the women’s dorms, she didn’t hold back.  Korra’s top was quickly lost somewhere to the far side of the bed before Asami shimmied down her body enough to let her lips explore the avatar’s chest.

Soft sighs filled the room as Korra threaded her fingers through the engineer’s hair.  “Doing okay, sweetie?” Asami muttered before nipping at her girlfriend’s nipple.

“Yep,” the avatar croaked quickly before moaning.

“Good.”  Daft hands replaced her lips as she continued kissing down her body.  Asami savored the feeling of each uneven breath and the way Korra’s stomach clenched with every open-mouthed kiss.  “Do me a favor and open you legs a bit more,” she smirked as she reached the top of her panties.  

“O-okay.”  

Asami grinned wickedly before letting her lips skim down her girlfriend’s soaked panties, enjoying the sound of Korra’s sharp inhale as the tip of her nose rubbed back up the crease of her folds.  She allowed the avatar another shaking breath before lowering her open mouth to Korra and began eating her out through the cotton.

“ _Ahhh!_ ”  

The buck of her hips nearly toppled Asami onto the floor.  “Should have seen that coming,” she chuckled quietly to herself as she braced an arm over Korra’s torso to stabilize herself.  “Still okay?”

Korra licked her lips nervously and nodded.  

She went back to work, making sure to add enough pressure often enough to her entrance to make her writhe impatiently beneath her.

“A-Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you still … taking requests?”

The engineer smirked.  “Of course.”

“Could you … could you take off my underwear … please?”

“It would be my pleasure, sweetie.”  Without any of the pomp or ceremony Korra used when removing the engineer’s nightdress, Asami quickly slid the drenched panties off her girlfriend’s hips and down her legs.  “Finally,” she whispered, admiring the woman under her gaze before diving back in.

A wide array of moans spilled from the avatar’s panting lips as her hips began to move with the tempo of Asami’s tongue.  Her fingers tentatively inched back into the older woman’s hair as a pair of the other’s began to thrust shallowly into her.  Warm lips gently sucking her clit caused her back to arch and her body to spasm briefly.  Asami took the hint, increasing the pressure of her lips and depth of her fingers’ thrusts.  Heavy, uneven breaths filled the air as Korra began to unravel, opening her legs further, trying to feel every last ounce of bliss her girlfriend enthusiastically dished out until an all encompassing wave of heat and pleasure scorched its way through her body.  Spasms originating deep in her hips radiated in every limb as Asami maintained a firm grip on her, helping her prolong the feeling as long as possible.  Movement eventually ceased, leaving both panting and exhausted.

“Wow.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Asami agreed through a quiet bout of giggles.  “Still doing okay?”

“Yeah, that was … really nice,” she finished bashfully.

The engineer climbed up the bed until she even with Korra.  “Still nervous?”

“ _What_ \- No, I’m just- um … I think just I need more practice,” she muttered with a crooked smile.

Asami hummed contently and kissed her.  “I’m up for another go if you’re game.”

“Like with me working on you?”

“I had something else in mind.  Scooch up to the pillows.”  

She bit her lip, but did as instructed.  “Now what?”

“Lay back.”  There was something incredibly sexy about watching the most physically powerful person in the world eagerly follow her instructions.  She parted her legs with a knee before placing one of her own over Korra’s hip.  “I’m going to need you help getting the angle right for this,” she said, lowering her hips to her girlfriend’s.

“Um, okay?”  Korra muttered as Asami coaxed her into bending her free leg, opening herself further.  “That’s …  _that_  could work,” she sighed as the engineer shifted her hips experimental against hers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  

Laughter bubbled up as Asami watched the serene look that spread across Korra’s face.  “I love you.”

“I know,” she sighed as she gripped her hips to help set the rhythm.  

“Do you now?” Asami asked with a raised brow, leaning forward to apply a bit more pressure.

“Yep.”  Her grip kept their movements long and easy.

“Someone is feeling confident.”  She swatted away the avatar’s hands and sped up the tempo.

“Well, yeah.  How could I not?” Korra smiled as she propped herself up on her elbows.  She watched Asami bite her lip as she ground her hips against hers.  “I have a genius goddess above me … having the time of her life.”

“ _Fuck_ , how do you keep doing coming up with this stuff?” the engineer groaned. 

“I’m terrible at hiding how I feel - you know that.”

Asami laughed almost hysterically as tension built in her gut.  She met her gaze and lost her rhythm for a moment at the intensity she found in her blue eyes.  She reached out and Korra met her halfway in a bruising, if somewhat clumsy kiss, both trying to pour as much emotion into it as possible.  

“I love you, too,” Korra gasped roughly as she pulled away, panting heavily as she shifted her hips.

“I knew it!   _Fuuuck-_  Sweetie, tell me you’re close,” she moaned as she straightened and focused back on the task at hand.

She nodded quickly.  “Do whatever you need to, I’m practically there.”

“ _Spirits, yes!_ ”

The woman above her threw her head back as the tempo was lost and her body spasmed.  Korra let her ride out most of her orgasm before gripping her hips and quickly finishing, eyes rolling back as her mouth opened in a silent scream.  A blissful eternity later, she opened her eyes to find Asami staring down at her with the most tender look as she ran her fingers through Korra’s hair.  Happiness overwhelmed her as she pulled her girlfriend flush and held her tightly.  

Life definitely had a funny way of working out.

* * *

 

Life also continued in their absence.  Roughly twelve hours later, Asami found herself sitting on the steps of the courtyard of Air Temple Island after a seemingly endless meeting about the current situation with the gangs of the city and the Earth Empire’s most recent troop movements.  Korra was still inside talking to Tenzen while the engineer sipped the strongest tea Pema could make in an effort to maintain the illusion of alertness and composure.  

“There you are.”

She turned to see Mako joining her on the steps.  “Hey.”

“How are you holding up?” he asked with a smirk.

Asami stared at her cup and laughed, “Not very well if I’m being honest.  I don’t think I got enough sleep last night,” she muttered as a blush colored her face.

Mako chuckled and cleared his throat awkwardly.  “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“… Pretty intense, huh?” he said a moment’s hesitation.

“Yes!” she exclaimed before remembering where she was.  “ _Wow_.”

Mako laughed awkwardly.  “I remember the feeling …”  He noticed Asami’s raised eyebrow.  “I mean I’m happy for you both?”

“Good save.”

“I  _am_  happy for you.”

“Thank you,” she chuckled as she took another sip.

“Mako, please tell me you’re heckling Ms. Sato,” a voice said behind them.

Both turned to see Kya joining them.  “I tried, but it kind of backfired.”

“I don’t know why you’d feel the need to,” Asami muttered behind her cup.

“Dear, the way you were looking at Korra through breakfast and the meeting was just too sickeningly sweet,” the older woman said as she threw an arm around her.

“Oh.”

“It was pretty obvious,” Mako added.

“She made quite the impression I take it?” Kya asked.

Asami buried her burning face in her hands.  “The things she did to me…”

“Like this?”

She lifted her head to see a small bit of water bent around Kya’s first two fingers.  “Yep,” she groaned in embarrassment.  

“Good for you two!”

“Um, what’s going on out here?”

All three turned to see Korra standing behind them.

“I was just congratulating your girlfriend,” Kya said holding up her water covered fingers.

The avatar rolled her eyes.  “Oh, come on.  I did  _way_  more than that.”

“Not helping,” Asami said faintly.

“I agree,” Mako chimed in awkwardly.

“Oh,” Korra said apologetically as Mako not so subtly adjusted his trousers.  “You two,” she said to Asami and Kya, “can head back inside of lunch.  I need a quick word with Mako.”  She gave Asami a peck on the lips and Kya a glare before sitting beside the firebender.  “So … how’s it going?”

“Great … You and Asami are having amazing sex and having Kya somewhat describing it is very weird, but still kind of hot.”

“ _Yeah_ , but lunch is ready and people are going to wonder where we are.”

Mako swore under his breath.  “Fine, just do it.”

She grimaced, but bent a handful of water out of the air and froze it.  “Sorry, Mako,” she said hesitantly before pressing her frozen hand to the back of his neck.  He yelped in discomfort as he tensed up.  “Good?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said painfully after a moment before standing.  

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mako.
> 
> So … if you enjoyed this, maybe think about checking out 'Book 5 Absolution.' It’s almost entirely canon (not counting the comic) and has (in my opinion) a very nice balance of humor, action, and angst.
> 
> On a related note, this is my first-ish real attempt at smut so feedback would be cool if you’ll have any. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Full disclosure: I stole Korra's orgasm joke from Archer.)


End file.
